<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clear Blue Sky by LoonyLuna25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919222">Clear Blue Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25'>LoonyLuna25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After recovery!, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempted Murder, Car Accidents, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fractures, Injured Nicky, Injury Recovery, Joe is a nurse, Joe takes care of Nicky in hospital, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Nile is Nicky's adoptive sister, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Staying in hospital, Strangers to Lovers, Surgery, later at home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky had a bad car accident and broke his leg and hip. Joe works in the hospital and is Nicky's nurse while he stays there. Joe and Nicky get along very well and start to have feelings for each other, but Joe has to be professional, because Nicky is his patient. Nicky has a long recovery ahead, but sadly without Joe. But Nicky won't get time to be sad, because his friends manage that Joe will visit occasionally and from there it will only get better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Showering Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in eight days he felt relieved and slowly normal again. He wasn’t home yet, he didn’t know if he would go home in the upcoming days, because his blood results weren’t as good as the doctor wished for. But there was hope, because his body started to heal and that was the best way. That was all he could ask for.<br/>
Nicky couldn’t walk, not without help or a walker, the best was when he was sitting in the wheel chair or lying safely in his hospital bed. The days in the hospital weren’t anything special, because after the surgery the most important thing was that he stood up. The nurses made him stood up at least three times a day and it was the exact number of times he had passed from the intense pain in his left leg and hip.<br/>
Today was a good day, he would shower again, but it was only possibly with help. Nicky was glad that he was behind the embarrassing feelings from the first days that most of the people who worked here had seen him naked or else. So, he wasn’t very ashamed that Joe, a male nurse, would help him. Nicky was excited that Joe would wash his hair, the first step to feel fresh and clean again.<br/>
“Are you comfortable?” Joe asked friendly when Nicky sat down ona shower chair. He always thought he would need something like that when he was old, very old. But destiny had other things for him in mind and now he was grateful for a shower chair.<br/>
“It’s cold on my naked butt, but I can bear it for a short time.”<br/>
Joe chuckled and crinkles formed around his eyes, Nicky thought it made Joe very handsome. He thought that Joe was very handsome. He had dark brown eyes and his curly hair had the same colour. Nicky asked himself a few times a day what it would feel like if he would touch the soft curls and ran his fingers through it.<br/>
“Don’t worry. The water will make you feel warmer. I think the best is Ill start to wash your body first, because your hair is still very tangled. I promise it will be smooth again, I bought extra products for your hair, not the things they use hear in the hospital. After the shower you will feel more like yourself again,” Joe explained what they were going to do next and Nicky nodded in agreement.<br/>
Joe gave him another encouraging smile and took the foamy washcloth in one hand.<br/>
“Could lean yourself a little bit forward, so it don’t hurt, but | can wash your back properly,” Joe requested him to move forward and Nicky followed slowly his prompt. He felt a dragging pain in his hip and hissed when he tried to lean further.<br/>
“It’s okay, Nicold, you doing so good. Just stay there and I'll make hurry.”<br/>
Nicky groaned satisfied when he felt the warm water from shower head pouring down his back and Joe massaged the skin to get rid of the sweat and dead skin from over a week. The wash cloth had a little peeling effect and it felt so good that Nicky forgot the pain for a moment and gasped when he arched his back towards Joe’s hand.<br/>
“Alright, I’m done here. Lean back please, I wash your shoulders now.”<br/>
Joe noticed that Nicky enjoyed being washed by him, but he needed to keep it professional. Even if he felt happy that Nicky reacted so positively to his touch, so he didn’t show it.<br/>
Yes, Joe admitted that Nicky was very attractive. He was tall and had an average figure with muscles in the right places. The most gorgeous thing about Nicky was his unique eyes. Joe had never seen so beautiful eyes before and the first time he looked into those eyes, well, it felt the earth stopped moving for a few seconds. Then Nicky had smiled and it felt like the sun waa shining only for him. Joe had told his friends about the first encounter with Nicky and Quynh simply said that he fell hard for the young Italian man.<br/>
Joe didn’t know what to do now, but Quynh was right, he was interested in Nicky and he grew fast very fond of him. But Nicolò was after all his patient and he was his nurse and he couldn’t just flirt with him or asking him for a date after he had a traumatic accident and got a eight hours surgery, where the doctors had fixed his fractured leg and hip.<br/>
Joe had seen the x-rays after the accident, because he was with Nicolo all the time after the surgery and it looked bad. They had put a permanent metal rod into femur bone which was secured with two nails above the knee and two nails under his hip bone and he got four long screws in his hip. </p><p>Nicky leaned back in the chair and he moved his head to the side so Joe had a better excess to his neck. He wasn’t sure if it should feel so good to be washed by another man in a hospital, but he was sure that it wouldn’t feel so good if it would have been any other man than Joe. He imagined what Joe bare hand would feel like on his skin and he really shouldn’t think that with a fractured femur bone and hip, because every wrong move hurt so bad that he wanted to bite his tongue off. And if he now would get flustered got flustered from a few touches like he was fifteen again. Joe was nearly done with washing his upper body and next was his legs. Before Joe had started to wash him he had draped a towel over his lower half, so Nicky would feel a lot more comfortable and wasn’t exposed if any nurse or doctor would walk in accidently, because of emergency reasons Joe couldn't look the bathroom door.<br/>
“I will wash your undamaged leg first, and then I will wash only the lower half of your left leg.”<br/>
Joe crouched down in front of Nicky and he got immediately dirty thoughts, so he closed his eyes quickly and bit on his inner cheek when he felt both of Joe’s hands on his bare skin. His hands were warm when he put his heel on his thigh and started to wash.<br/>
Joe noticed the concentrated look on Nicky’s face and his lips were a thin line. It seemed like he was really enjoying to be touched by him or he was in pain.<br/>
“Are you feeling alright, Nicolo?”<br/>
“Yes, I’m fine. Are we nearly done?” Nicky asked in a strangled voice and hoped he didn’t sound too desperately. He didn’t want Joe to stop, but at least he didn’t want to get turned on more than he already was. That would be very embarrassing and maybe Joe wasn’t into him at all. Nicky thought that Joe was just doing his job and being nice was his personality.<br/>
“Just your injured leg and then I will leave you alone for a moment, so you can take care of the rest of yourself,” Joe replied with dutiful smile and Nicky nodded simply when he opened his eyes again.<br/>
Nicky took a few deep breaths when Joe handled his injured leg and the dragging pain in his hip was back, it went down all the way to his foot and he exhaled shakily when Joe put his foot back down on the floor.<br/>
“We did it. I'll be waiting outside, just call me when you're done,” he said and handed Nicky the washcloth. Nicky ran his fingers through his hair frustrated when Joe disappeared out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He was damned by god to suffer seeing Joe every day and longing for him secretly, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Why was god sending him such an attractive, handsome and damn perfect man if he couldn’t have him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tigger warning for Rape (only mentioned) and Abuse.<br/>It get's very rough today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicky saw already the car in the parking lot in front of the apartment complex and knew that he wouldn’t get a happy greeting when he’llopen the door.<br/>
“You're early, aren’t you?” He heard his boyfriend’s voice when he slipped out of his shoes. With an anxious feeling he walked in the living room to see Romeo sitting on the dining table with a glass of wine.<br/>
“I had a long and hard day at the court and then! came home assuming that my loving boyfriend would wait here for me and prepared me a dinner, but I'm disappointed to find the flat empty. That’s the second time you made waiting for you and I can’t believe that you’ re so selfish to do it again. I thought we had a clearly conversation about your behaviour and you promised it wouldn’t happen again.”<br/>
“Well, I’m sorry that you’ re feeling like I’m being selfish, but I work too and...,” Nicky tried to explain why he came late home, but Romeo’s eyes widened in anger and raised his voice when he interrupted Nicky.<br/>
“There is it again. Your work! It’s always about you. And what about me, Nicky? My work is more important than yours. I am a lawyer! You're only working in a bakery. I told you a million times that I don’t like when you're working. I only tolerated it, because you said you were home in the evening and at the weekend. But now you're coming home late and you even worked on a Saturday a few times when you should have time for me instead. You’re so selfish, Nicky. You will quit your job tomorrow or I will make it for you.”<br/>
Nicky’s jaw dropped in shock. He couldn’t quit his job. He needed the money for his savings, because he wanted to open his one bakery one day. That was his only dream and he worked hard for it.<br/>
“No, no,  can’t... won't... You can’t be serious, Romeo,” Nicky stammered and Romeo flashed him an angry glare.<br/>
“You will do what I say. You live in my apartment, from my money, you're my boyfriend and soon to be husband and you will not talk back to me. AmI clear?” Romeo was nearly yelling and Nicky flinched at how loud and demanding his voice sounded.<br/>
“I don’t want quit my job, please, I need the money,” Nicky begged. He knew what will happen if would keep talking back, but he couldn't let Romeo destroy his dream. That was all Nicky still got. “Yes, your stupid dream. I don’tcare about your dreams. I thought you were getting used to it that! make the rules, but it seems like I have to remember you where you place is.”<br/>
Romeo’s voice went calm and that wasn’t a good sign. He placed the wine glass on the table and looked at Nicky with displeased lookin his green eyes.<br/>
“I won't do it, Romeo,” Nicky said confidently and made a point. He won’t let Romeo control his live, but he didn’t hope that it would change anything. Nicky could watch how Romeo’s facial expression went stone cold and Nicky didn’t break eye contact with him. His heart began to race while Romeo just stared at him. Suddenly Romeo stood up out of the black chair and in four large steps he was beside Nicky to grab with bruising strength at him upper arm. Romeo pulled him into the bedroom and Nicky fought to get free from his grip.<br/>
Nicky had already seen Romeo very angry, but today his face showed no emotion at all. It was the first time Nicky was scared by him and he didn’t know yet that it would only get worse. Romeo had slapped him in the face two times in the past and one time he had shoved him hard against the wall, but most of the time it was verbal humiliation. Nicky got used to it, but he loved Romeo and he knew that his boyfriend had stressful day at work. He always told himself that it wasn’t his fault. But today was different, because it felt like it was Nicky’s fault.<br/>
Romeo pushed Nicky sideward on the bed and before Nicky could realize the situation; his chin was grabbed by Romeoin a strong grip. “Listen closely to me, because | only say it once. You’re mine and | say what you’ re allowed to do,” Romeo growled and his face was only inches apart from Nicky’s. Those green eyes he loved so much watched him intensely and he felt his partner's panting breath on his skin,<br/>
Nicky didn’t know what to say or think, because he was overwhelmed and scared what was going to happen.<br/>
“Do you understand me, Nicky?” Romeo asked through gritted teeth. Nicky gulped and nodded as goodas he could with his face still in Romeo’s grip.<br/>
“The sad thing is, Nicky. | don’t believe you anymore. You promised me so often something in the past and all you did was lying.”<br/>
Nicky’s eyes widened when he heard these words and nothing could have prepared him when Romeo hit him with the back of his across the face. His head flew to the side and his cheek was burning like fire. His ear was ringing, maybe his eardrum was destroyed, he couldn’t really tell. “Come here!” Romeo growled again and grabbed him hard by the shoulders. “You're ungratefuland useless, but you will learn to be an obeying husband. I will make sure of this.”<br/>
Then Nicky was turned onto his stomach while a strong hand pinned him in the neck to the mattress. He barely got the chance to turn his head to the side, so he could still breathe. The next thing he felt how Romeo made work of Nicky’s belt and pants, pulling them down his legs... </p><p>Nicky woke up with a loud scream and sat bolt upright in his hospital bed. Immediately he groaned from the pain that raced through his hip and leg. He let himself fall back into the pillows and looked around confused. The room was dark, exceptfrom the light in the bathroom and Nicky slowly recognized he was in the hospital. Romeo, his ex-boyfriend wasn’t here, he was free from him for overa year now, but the memories he had was still as new as it only happened yesterday. And he still got the nightmares. Even after seven months of therapy he couldn’t get rid of these horrible dreams. Suddenly the door flew open and hit the wall witha loud bang. Joe rushed inside with a horrifying look on his face. “Are you alright? Are you in pain?”<br/>
Nicky stared shocked back at him and could only shake his head. He realized that wasn't a proper answer. “I’m okay... only bad dream,” Nicky said with a hoarse voice. Joe immediately handed him a glass of water and Nicky gulped it down quickly. He cleared his throat and thanked Joe for checking on him.<br/>
“No problem, Nicky. I just thought the worst when I heard your scream.”<br/>
“How do you know it was me?” Nicky askecurious, because the hallway had a lot of other rooms with more than sixty patients. Joe had told him on their first day together.<br/>
“Luck, I was walking down the hallway and just passed your door when I heard you screaming. Are you sure that you’ re feeling alright? Do you wanta sleeping pill maybe?”<br/>
“No, thank you. I’ll be fine. I’m used to nightmares,” Nicky answered slight smiling, hoping Joe wouldn’t notice that he was lying. Joe nodded slowly and gave him a scrutinized look when he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Nicky exhaled relieved that he was alone again. Only now he allowed himself to let the tears streaming down his face, because his feelings were crashing down on him. He had trained so many months to control his emotions in front of people, soit had been an eyes task to hide his feelings before Joe.<br/>
He didn’t want Joe to know that he was an ex-victim of an abusive relationship. Joe would treat him differently if he would know, everyone did it since they knew what happened to him. Nicky liked Joe too much to destroy the thin bond of friendship they had formed and he wouldn't see him again after he would leave the hospital. So, why did it matter if Joe knew it or not? Little did Nicky know that Joe couldn’t get rid of the feeling that Nicky was lying. No one is used to nightmares and Nicky's eyes looked scared even if he was smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mr. Hottie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicky's words didn’t leave his mind until the end of his nightshift. The morning air was cold and fresh and the sun was peeking through the clouds when Joe left the hospital. He would drive home, eat breakfast and taking a good sleep for eight hours until he would come back for his second nightshift this week. He knew that Nicky would still be there, but only for one or two more days, because Nicky was getting better with each day. Of course, his broken bones would take some weeks to heal completely and he would need help at home, but he said it wouldn’t be a problem. His sister Nile and their parents will take care of him. Nicky’s parents came to visit occasionally, because they both were working as teachers in the local high school, but his sister was very often there. She worked at the nearby animal shelter and visited Nicky in her lunch break or after work like his parents did. Nile had told Joe already that he she would take two weeks off from work after Nicky would be home, so she could help him around the day and in three weeks the summer holidays would start, so his parents would be there to help him. <br/>
Yesterday Joe came into Nicky's room when Nile told some funny joke and both of the siblings burst out into laughers. Joe smiled when he heard how beautiful and melodic Nicky’s laugh was and he knew he slowly started to fall for the Italian man. His eyes lighted up every time he laughed and the world seemed to move slowly. Joe never felt more attracted to a man in his life before and still he didn’t have a chance to make a move, because Nicky was a patient and he would overstep a line. Joe thought that destiny must be cruel, when he was denied to take Nicky on a date. But he didn’t know that there was no going back for both of them, because no one could run away from his own feelings. There was a strong pull between the two men and destiny would let collide their worlds sooner or later. <br/>
When Nicky laid his eyes on the new visitor his laugh died, but a smile still lingered on his lips. Joe responded with a smile and then Nicky spotted the wheelchair he came in with. Nicky quirked an eyebrow when Joe greeted them and explained to Nile that he came to help Nicky taking his first shower in over a week. Nile agreed to leave them alone and said that she had to go back to work. Joe didn’t miss the little knowing smile on her lips and asked himself if it was so oblivious that he liked her brother, but Joe shook his head and then looked back at Nicky who was staring at the wheelchair. <br/>
“Do you think it will work with my injured leg? I'm kind of scared that it will hurt too much, but | would die to get a shower,” Nicky mumbled in the end and Joe smiled genuinely at him. <br/>
“It will go well,” Joe assured him and he began to take off the bandage of Nicky’s leg. <br/>
Joe still thought about how he helped Nicky to shower and fiow Nicky's soft skin felt under his fingertips. He could have kiss Nicky then and there, the only reason he didn’t was that he could have scared Nicky away. At least it would have been unprofessional and maybe Nicky wasn’t interested in man, maybe the reactions of his body were just involuntary, He would like to ask Nicky if he felt the same towards him, but maybe he would make a fool out of himself and Nicky would laugh about him. Joe knew that he wasn’t ugly. He already got a lot of compliments inthe past, but he felt insecure and nervous around Nicky. <br/>
Joe got the idea that he could ask Nicky on his last day here, after the doctor gave the permission for Nicky to go home. He wouldn’t be his patient anymore and maybe Nicky would say yes. Bot Joe remembered that he got the nightshift for three more nights and he wouldn't be there when Nicky would go home.
“Damn,” Joe cursed loudly when he sat in his car and rested his forehead on the back of his hands after he placed them on the steering wheel. <br/>
Joe was sad that he didn’t meet Nicky in a bar or a grocery store, it could have been anywhere. No, destiny chose his workplace. Joe thought that it was cruel to take advantage of Nicky like this. He was under the influence of pain killers and maybe couldn’t think straight at all or Nicky only thought about his recovery and what he would do when he was able to walk on his own again. Then Joe thought again about Nicky having nightmares. At first he thought Nicky dreamed of his accident, but he was used to nightmares and Joe knew that there was more in Nicky's past, maybe something terrible he had experienced, but Joe would never force Nicky to tell him. But he wished he could do anything for Nicky.</p>
<p>Nicky finished his lunch already when Nile rushed into his room with a broad smile on her lips. She was thrilled with anticipation when she hugged him, Nicky noticed. <br/>
“So, Nicky, do you want to tell me what is going on between you and Mr. Hottie?” Nile asked after she dropped off her bag on the chair and sat down on the second one beside his bed. <br/>
Nicky looked dumbfounded at his sister. He wasn’t sure how to answer her question, because he needed a few seconds to understand that Mr. Hottie was Joe. Nicky was a little shocked that Nile had noticed that he liked Joe, but he could never hide anything from his sister. She was too good in reading him like an open book. Nicky shook his head like he wanted to get rid of a disturbing thought and Nile leaned forward to look him deep in the eyes. <br/>
“Don’t deny it, Nicky. It’s tattooed on your forehead that you fancy Mr. Hottie. So, come on, you were under the shower together yesterday. Tell me everything and don’t forget the dirty details.” Nic se es widened in shock. “Nile, we are in hospital, and we did no dirty things. He helped me, because it’s his job and that’s all.” <br/>
Nile looked disappointed for a second. Nicky was disappointed too, but he would never admit it to Nile, because he really enjoyed being touched by the handsome man and he wanted to feel those hoarse hands caressing every inch of his body. His thoughts wandered to imaginations of him and Joe naked under the shower and he had to turn his face away from Nicky, because he felt how the blood rushed into his face and to areas below his waistline. <br/>
“You are blushing,” Nile trolled in a high pitched voice and laughed slightly. “You imagined him naked, right? God, boy, ! definitely agree with you. | would like to see him naked too, but he is your choice of man and | won't steal him. | promise.” <br/>
“You're unbelievable,” Nicky chuckled and gave her a side-glance. <br/>
“But you didn’t say I’m wrong. Alright, what's your plan?” <br/>
“Plan?” Nicky asked confused. <br/>
“Don’t tell me you don’t have a plan. You need to be quick before someone else is taking a chance to be with him. Ask him on a date!” <br/>
It sounded simple when Nile told him to ask Joe on a date, but the practice was a lot more difficult. He was too shy and too scared to ask Joe and then there was still the incident from last night. Joe knew that he got nightmares and Nicky got the feeling that Joe wouldn't forget what happened. Joe would want to find out why he had so nightmares, and when he'll know then he will be gone, because the people started to act weird around him when they found out he was abused by his exfiancé. But Nicky felt ready to go back to dating, to meet someone new and Nicky was sure that Joe was good and caring man. Nicky wasn’t sure if Joe liked the same way and he was scared that Joe could reject him. <br/>
“Brother, you think too much. Joe is not like Romeo. Joe is warm-hearted, caring and attentive and he works in a hospital. Romeo was nothing like that. You deserve so much better and maybe Joe is the right one."<br/>
Nicky thought about Nile’s words and she was right. He made a lot of progress since he reported to the police what Romeo did to him. The police had arrested Romeo a few hours after he had left the police station with Nile. His sister was his rock in the ocean and never left his side after she had discovered that Romeo had abused him rapidly. Nicky had told his sister everything that happened and she had held him in her arms when he was crying over the worst time of his life. <br/>
“I can’t just ask him, Nile,” Nicky considered. “That would be so weird.” <br/>
“He can’t say more than no, Nicky. But | can't assure you that he won't say no.” <br/>
“How can you know you that?” <br/>
“Are you blind? Joe looks at you like you hung the fucking moon in the sky.” <br/>
After this statement Nicky hadn’t more words to say. He just stared at Nile like she went insane and Nile shrugged her shoulders in respond. </p>
<p>Joe didn’t get much sleep after he arrived at home. He tossed himself around in the bed and tangled his legs in the thin cotton sheet he used always in the summer. Eventually he fall asleep, but only for half an hour and in that time he got a dream. A dream of Nicky and him and it was so realistic that he still got a feeling on his lips from the kiss he shared with Nicky. In his dream Joe had walked into Nicky’s hospital room and Nicky was sleeping in his bed. He looked like an angel, peaceful and divine, with long dark lashes and his lips slightly parted. It was the memory of one night Joe looked after his patients routinely and Joe couldn't get this picture of Nicky out of his head, In the dream Joe didn’t stop walking. He went straight towards Nicky and stood before his bed. His eyes glued to his pink, full lips, unsure if he should go for it. Dream Joe was brave and cupped Nicky's face between his hands to give him a sinful kiss on his pretty mouth. And Nicky had kissed him back like it was everything he waited for, with a wave of passion that knocked the air out of Joe's lungs. The feelings the kiss cursed inside him were deep and desperate and all-consuming. Nothing he had felt before in his life and when Nicky slipped his tongue between lips to caress his palate, his knees went weak and he pressed his body closer to Nicky. Sadly the dream ended soon after Nicky had buried in his hands in Joe’s hair and pulled slightly on the strains, Joe loved being pulled by his hair.<br/>
Joe licked his lips, it seemed he got a taste on them from the kiss, but it wasn't possible that he knew what Nicky would taste like, but in his dream Nicky tasted like mint and chocolate. Joe wanted to get more of this taste and he felt the urge to rush into the hospital and just kiss Nicky until his head would began to spin. <br/>
Joe asked himself if it would really like this to kiss Nicky. Joe felt excited and his body still burned with desire for Nicky. He didn’t want to admit that a kiss in his dream was all he ever would get from Nicky. He wanted Nicky to hold in his arms, kissing him whenever he wished to, moving his hands over his body because Nicky asked for it, begged for it. Alone the thought of Nicky in his bed, naked and wriggling under him, their bodies rubbing against each other, Nicky’s head thrown back with those pink lips parted when a moan escaped them and the tip of his tongue would poke through them for a little moment, all of this made him so hard in boxer briefs that he needed to press the heel af his hand onto the base of his cock so that he wouldn't come immediately. No, he wanted to wait a little longer, to sway in the thoughts of his cock engulfed in the hot heat of Nicky’s body, to feel him flutter and clench around him and Joe slowly began to palm himself through the fabric. From his mouth slipped the first throaty moan when his arousal raced up and down his spine, the warm spreading from his lower belly through his whole body and he felt the pre cum wetting the material under his fingers. Joe turned to his side, half lying on his stomach when his hand wandered underneath the waistband and his slender fingers wrapped around the silk skin of his erected cock.
“Oh fuck… Nicky…” he groaned into his pillow when he stroked himself slowly, teasingly, wishing the aroused feeling would last forever. He loved to linger for a few moments in the anticipation of the rush of pleasure running through his veins, but now he couldn’t hold himself hack any longer, because he imagined that Nicky would roll his hips, fucking himself on Joe's cock, yelling his name every time he would hit the sweet spot inside Nicky. Joe gasped when he tightened the grip around his cock, stroking in a faster pace. It was too much, imaging Nicky fucking in his bed, being the reason for his loud moans and little whimpers, and then Nicky would look at him with his green blue eyes, shining with lust and desire for Joe. He was fucking into his fist qickly now, his ears ringing from the pleasure building in his body and his head dizzy from his harsh panting.<br/>
“Like this,” Joe mumbled under his breath and his hand tightened around him one more time before he spilled his cum inside his underwear. His body tensed with a force that made it hard for him to inhale the much needed air, his vision blurred for seconds and he felt the pressure inside his head from the lack of oxygen. Joe was coming for an endless amount of time and he wasn't aware he was still coming when he was able to breathe again. The muscles in his arm hurt, but he moved his hand a few times over his sensitive cock when the last spurt of cum dripped over his fingers.<br/>
Joe couldn’t move his body and he tried to catch his breath while slowly the tiredness claimed his mind, but he wouldn’t fell asleep, too real felt his imagination and too real was the cognition that Joe would be never be the same after this experience that Nicky was all he ever dreamed of. Joe was determined to find out if sex would really feel like this with Nicky, but for now he would dream that Nicky lay right beside him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>